Escaflowne at A Garage Sale
by Ztarlight
Summary: Part 3 in the Escaflowne shopping series. Sorry it took so long.


( OK, a few thank yoo's : JoJo, for yet another requset for a sequel, my sister for the garage sale idea, and to everyone I got positive feedback  
from for my other two Esca fics. Diclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any related characters blah blah blah and all that other legal stuff. On with the  
fic!)  
  
  
Escaflowne at A Garage Sale  
  
Hitomi sighed. "It's such a nice day for a garage sale." She started to sing the Mr. Rogers theme. "It's a wonderful day in the neighborhood..."  
  
Dilly fried her. "Evil...SONG!! Die, evil Mr. Rogers-song-songing-person!"  
  
Merle gave Dilly a big hug. "Thank you Mr. Psycho-pyro. Now I don't have to worry about that sleeze hitting on my Van."  
  
Dilly grew disgusted at the cat-girl hanging off of him." Ahhh! Relaese me, you fuzzy little...cat...person." When Merle didn't let go, Dilly hit the open  
button on the fuel valve, and  
  
FOOM!!! "Oh, boy! Cat burgers. My fav ^__^!"  
  
Van smiled gratefully at Dilly. "Thanx, Mr. Psycho-pyro. Now I don't have to worry about that hairball hitting on me." Dilly snorted and fried Van.   
Van turned to ashes on the ground and a moment later his eyeballs fell on top.  
  
A pair of angry Van eyes looked up at rather gleeful Dilly."Hey, what was that for? All I said was 'thanx'."  
  
Before Dilly could answer, he was cut off by a high-pitched girly voice. "Oh, THERE you all are. I've been looking everywhere for you."  
  
Dilly's jaw dropped. "...b...b-b-but I FRIED you! Big time!!"  
  
Allen began to slowly walk backwards. "Impossible! How did you escape?"  
  
Millerna flashed her most flirtatious smile. (gag) "There was a huge hole in the bin,so I crawled out. You didn't REALLY think that I was too stupid   
and ditzy to escape, did you?"  
  
Nobody said a word. Millerna twitched and walked over to Allen. "Well, I know that Allen---"  
  
"How DARE you twitch?! Only I, Thye Great Pyro King Dilly can twitch. MOERO,BAKA!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Dilly fried Millerna but also fried Allen, who was standing next to Millerna at that moment. {Ooooooops} thought Dilly. {Oh,well. All the less people  
to steal the garage from me.} Dilly walked over to the person planning the sale, flashed his most brilliantly maniacal smile, and said, "How much  
is the garage?"  
  
The person frowned. "The...garage?"  
  
Dilly sweatdropped. {How dumb an a person be?} "Duh. This is a garage sale, right? I want a garage that's for sale so I can buy it."  
  
The person (I'll call him "Bob") sighed. "The garage is not for sale."  
  
Dilly frowned "Then why are you having a garage sale if the stupid garage isn't even for sale?! Fine then. If I can't have it, no one can!! BWAHAHA-  
HAHA!!!!"  
  
So Dilly set the house on fire, but he also accidentally fried Folken, whi was hiding behind the house until the garage was secured. (You knew that   
Folkie was in here somewhere!) Folkie turned into a pair of eyes and a pile of ashes. Dilly grinned. "Sorry...Folkie," he said, trying to hold back   
his laughter.  
  
Folkie's eyeballs glared at Dilly. "Great, now what? You burned out new storage compartment. What are we gonna do for...Dilly? Hey, Dilly?...Dilandau?"  
  
But Dilly paid no attention to Folken's blabbering,but instead was focused on the hot red Dodge Viper in the garage that was miraculosly uncharred  
by the fire. Dilly began to drool. "Hot red drool car thingy drool...red like drool, wipe FIRE!!" Dilly scooped up what was left of Folken and   
cried, "Come, my barbequed cyborg buddy--to the DILLYMOBILE!!"  
  
Dilly hopped into the Viper and drove off. Folken somehow managed to open the paper to the classified ads. "Maybe there's someone who can   
un-fry me...hey,Dilly, look!Some guy's having a yard sale tomorrow!"  
  
Dilly's unmistakable laugh echoed into the the fiery-red sunset.  
  
Dilly: "Ooooooooooooo, fiery! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"  
  
(I'll just say that I don't own the Viper cuz I didn't say that before. ^--^)  
  



End file.
